Nice
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a GOT7 FanFic] Dan saya baru sadar, saya amat mencintainya, tapi saya lebih mencintai diri saya sendiri, saya mencintai diri saya yang mencinta. Bnior—JJ Project! Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!


**Title : Nice**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jaebum k.a. JB (GOT7)**

 **Park Jinyoung k.a. Junior (GOT7)**

 **And others…**

 **Genre : Romance** **, school-life, drama-romantic**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : Rin Rizawa**

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP • Nice ɷ Rin Rizawa**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **[This is a GOT7 FanFic] Dan saya baru sadar, saya amat mencintainya, tapi saya lebih mencintai diri saya sendiri, saya mencintai diri saya yang mencinta. Bnior—JJ Project!** **Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

 **.**

 **WARNING!** _ **TYPO**_ **BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

 **|story; begin|**

Jaebum bukanlah orang penggila sastra romansa, yang melebih-lebihkan cinta dari kenyataan sebenarnya.

Jaebum bukanlah seorang yang romantis, yang mengerti akan arti cinta itu sendiri.

Jaebum bukanlah seorang yang terlalu berpikir sederhana, dia hanya orang yang berusaha berpikir kritis.

Tapi semuanya seperti dipatahkan begitu saja.

Dia ingin melebih-lebihkan arti cinta dari kenyataan sebenarnya, dia ingin menjadi orang yang romantic—walau itu adalah hal yang menjijikan, dia ingin menjadi pemikir sederhana—tentang cinta.

Karena satu orang, dia ingin seperti itu, membuat hal itu sangat terbalik dari prinsip ia sebenarnya.

Jaebum sudah gila karena cinta.

 **.**

 **[] Rin Rizawa's Present []**

 **.**

Jaebum memperhatikan setiap sudut tubuh seseorang yang didepannya. Seseorang berambut pendek dan berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

Gila memang, dia menyukai seseorang berjenis kelamin sama.

Gila memang, dia sudah menjadi _gay_.

Gila memang, dia karena cinta.

Tapi ada yang berkata, cinta tidak mengenal apapun, baik itu derajat sosial, cantik—jelek, pintar—bodoh, ataupun perempuan—laki-laki.

Tapi—hey, bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan nya, ya? Seseorang yang tengah Jaebum perhatikan ini—lekuk tubuhnya benar-benar bagus, tinggi nya hanya berbeda 1—2 cm dibawah nya, wajahnya—jangan ditanya, benar-benar imut! Wajah yang penuh kebaikan, penuh ilmu pengetahuan, penuh dengan kasih sayang, penuh dengan—sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan. Walau begitu, dengan wajah imut itu, Jaebum akui, dia benar-benar lelaki sejati—tapi tetap, Jaebum-lah yang lebih lelaki sejati daripada dia.

Dia, dia siapa yang Jaebum maksud?

Jaebum menahan nafas sebentar, melihat orang itu tertawa, matanya menyipit berbentuk bulan sabit, sungguh indah ciptaan tuhan yang didepannya.

Dia adalah… Park Jinyoung, seseorang yang telah membuat Jaebum gila.

 **-0o0-**

Park Jinyoung, seorang siswa menengah atas di ibu kota Korea Selatan, pindahan dari Jinhae ke Seoul, pemuda rantauan untuk menuntut ilmu yang lebih tinggi. Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan di kota asal kelahirannya, dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Dia hanyalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, kakak-kakaknya semuanya adalah perempuan, yang sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing. Karena kedua kakak nya adalah perempuan, yang mengajari dia _aegyo_ , yang tentunya dimanfaatkan ia dengan baik di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Beruntung dia adalah seorang anak yang pandai menyesuaikan diri, menjadikan dia sudah memiliki beberapa teman sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah menengah atas ini. Tetapi—tentunya sebelum itu, dia melewati masa-masa sulit, seperti diejek, di tertawakan oleh beberapa orang karena _dialek_ daerahnya. Maka dari itu, Jinyoung menyendiri sementara, membaca banyak buku, menonton acara televisi ibu kota, mempelajari berbagai pergaulan ibu kota dan _dialek_ nya, dan jujur saja, kadang Jinyoung merasakan yang namanya 'rindu-rumah' membuat dia frustasi yang amat sangat.

Tetapi sekarang tidak, dia sudah bisa, mempunyai teman, dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik, mendapat prestasi, melakukan hobi nya— _dance_ dengan bebas, dan lain sebagainya.

Intinya, Jinyoung tidak menyesal mengambil keputusan untuk melakukan kegiatan belajar di ibu kota negara.

Walau kadang Jinyoung merasakan hal aneh.

Iya aneh, seperti ada yang mengawasinya setiap saat.

 _Ss_ _as_ _aeng-fan_ kah?

Tetapi jika Jinyoung memikirkan itu, dia akan tertawa, karena dia bukanlah _idol_ , dia hanyalah siswa sekolah biasa.

Jinyoung tersenyum geli.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum kembali memperhatikan orang itu, orang yang telah membuatnya gila, orang yang telah membuat dirinya seperti bukan dirinya, orang yang telah membuat dirinya mencinta.

"Jinyoungie …" Jaebum berdesis, mata tajamnya meneduh, dagunya ia sandarkan di lengan kiri nya, dia biarkan kepalanya menyender di jendela kelas, dia biarkan suara bising di dalam kelas, dia hanya terfokus dalam satu obyek, obyek yang sempurna.

Obyek yang telah membuat dirinya merasakan mencinta.

Jaebum terus memperhatikan obyek itu, hingga dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari, dirinya juga oleh menjadi obyek penglihatan sahabatnya sendiri.

Sahabatnya yang berasal dari negeri barat, Mark Tuan.

"Jaebum, kau gila," komentar sadis keluar dari mulut yang jarang berbicara itu.

Jaebum sedikit bereaksi, namun hanya dua detik, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam fantasi-fantasi didalam otaknya.

Mark tidak banyak bicara—semua orang tahu itu—dia hanya mendesah berat, melanjutkan meminum bubble's tea yang ia beli sendiri ke kantin, meninggalkan manusia idiot yang terus melihat obyek kesukaannya, bahkan setelah Mark kembali, Jaebum tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

Sungguh, Mark menyesal telah berteman dengan manusia idiot macam Jaebum.

Dengan kejam kembali, Mark melempar buku ke kepala Jaebum.

 **BRAK.**

Jaebum langsung bangkit, membuat kelas hening menatap dirinya, sedangkan Jaebum yang telah menjadi korban pelemparan menatap buas Mark yang balik menatapnya datar.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan datar keluar dari mulut Mark.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan apa, apa maksudmu melempar buku kepada ku, Tuan!"

Jaebum berteriak keras.

Mark menyeringai, "Baguslah, kau sudah kembali, bukan manusia idiot seperti tadi."

Lalu suasana kelas kembali normal, kembali kepada aktifitasnya masing-masing, kembali tidak peduli dengan masalah sepele yang diperbuat dua orang itu.

Jaebum mendengus, dia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan angkuh, posisi tegak menghadap ke depan, walau matanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah lapangan.

"Berhenti berbohong kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan adik kelas itu," ucap Mark, mulutnya kembali menyeruput sedotan itu dengan rakus.

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta," Jaebum tertawa, "itu hal bodoh yang dilakukan oleh ku disaat nilai terus naik-turun," cibirnya.

"Dan sialnya, kau telah melakukan hal bodoh itu sejak kenaikan kelas," ujar Mark, dia meletakkan gelas plastik bertutup itu, "dan menjadi manusia idiot—yang sungguh, bukan seperti dirimu, Jaebum," jelas Mark, sedikit menjabarkan yang tengah di alami oleh Jaebum.

Jaebum berdecak, dia tidak ingin menyangkal, karena terlalu malas berdebat dengan manusia triplek seperti Mark, tapi sialnya, dia memang jatuh cinta.

Sialnya, Jaebum harus mengakui apa yang dikatakan Mark.

Sialnya, Jaebum harus mentraktir Mark dalam sebulan jika Mark tidak ingin menyebarkan kabar burung tentang itu.

Mata tajam itu melirik sebentar ke arah Mark, melihat Mark menyeringai, sepertinya memang benar apa dugaannya.

"Baik, aku traktir," Jaebum menyerah, memilih berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah kantin, dan Mark hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung melihat kesekeliling, mata bulatnya meneliti tiap sudut sekolah, baik itu di jendela-jendela kelas, taman bawah sekitarnya, bahkan daerah lapang.

Kembali dia menghela nafas. Hal ini sungguh menganggu dirinya.

"Jinyoung!"

Kepala Jinyoung yang awalnya tertunduk, kembali terangkat, melihat teman hiperaktifnya kembali dari bermain bola tendang itu.

"Kau terlalu lama," cibir Jinyoung.

Temannya itu tertawa, dia menarik-narik kerahnya, mencari udara segar disaat dia kepanasan karena berolahraga bola tendang itu.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi tetap aku tidak bisa meninggalkan permainan itu," ucapnya.

"Harusnya aku di perpustakaan saja," Jinyoung kembali menghela nafas, "ayo Jackson, kita ke kantin, aku lapar."

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum terdiam, wajahnya menatap lurus obyek di depannya, dia membiarkan makanan yang awalnya berada di mulutnya untuk ditelan itu kembali keluar.

Mark menatap jijik sahabatnya yang kembali dalam mode manusia idiot. Dia berbalik, ingin melihat obyek sahabatnya yang berani-beraninya membuat Jaebum kembali dalam mode manusia idiot, membuat dia hilang selera makan saja.

"O—Park Jinyoung dan Wang Jackson," Mark kembali berbalik, terlalu malas.

"Kau suka dengan Wang?" Mark menyeringai, dia mendekatkan sumpit yang ia pegang ke wajah Jaebum.

Jaebum bereaksi, menatap tajam Mark yang berani-beraninya salah paham itu.

"Aku bercanda," Mark mengangkat kedua tangannya, "hebat, bisa membuat kau mencinta, menjadi manusia idiot, bahkan seorang _gay_ ," puji Mark dengan muka datar.

Jaebum kembali menatap datar sahabatnya—sejujurnya mereka sahabat yang aneh, sama-sama pendiam, bermuka datar, tapi mereka seperti paham jalan pikiran satu sama lain, terkadang.

"Tuan," Jaebum memakan kembali makanannya dengan tenang, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, "apa kau memasalahkan dengan prepepsi akhir mu tentang diriku?"

Keduanya kembali dengan makanan masing-masing, bahkan Mark belum menjawab pertanyaan Jaebum, Jaebum sendiri seperti tenang-tenang saja.

"Tidak," Mark meletakkan sumpitnya, berlanjut mengambil gelas plastik dengan tutup dan sedotan diatasnya itu dengan tenang, "di negara ku, sudah biasa, jikalau kau ingin tahu."

Jaebum tidak seperti lega, dia biasa saja, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan. Tetapi tatapannya kembali mencoba melirik obyek itu.

Obyek-bagus yang dia begitu agungkan selama setengah tahun ini.

Jaebum tersentak, dengan cepat dia menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Setelah itu dia meminum _coffee's milk_ milik nya.

"Mark, kita kembali," putus Jaebum, tatapan tajamnya terlihat khawatir, menjadikan Mark hanya menurut.

Memang mengapa Jaebum terlihat terburu-buru?

Oh, karena dia melihat—Jinyoung yang badannya juga tersentak, lalu kepalanya menengok kek kanan-kiri, hingga dia menengok kebelakang, menemukan Jaebum menatapnya dengan serius, bisa dikatakan, mereka saling bertatapan, selama delapan detik.

Bolehkan Jinyoung bilang, dia merasakan kupu-kupu terbang dari perutnya?

 **-0o0-**

"Aku mencintai diri ku sendiri," jawab Mark.

Jaebum mencibir, "Semua orang juga mencintai dirinya sendiri Mark, sebelum mencintai orang lain," tukas Jaebum, dia menyeringai, "yang ku maksud tadi adalah, seseorang atau sesuatu lain yang membuat kau mencinta."

Mark terdiam, dahinya mengerut, berpikir dengan keras, "Aku tidak mencintai siapa-siapa selain diriku sendiri," jawabnya, tapi tatapan nya masih menerawang, berpikir, "ah, aku mencintai sketboard," Mark menyeringai, "bukankah mencintai sesuatu dan dirinya sendiri adalah satu-satunya cara mencinta, Jaebum?"

Jaebum tertawa, dia setuju dengan kata-kata Mark yang sesuai dengan keadaan dirinya.

"Oh, lihat, manusia idiot kita kembali," cibir Mark, menggigit angin dengan bosan.

"Sebenarnya, Mark," Jaebum masih menahan tawanya, "lebih baik kau lepaskan kecintaan mu dengan sketboard mu itu, untuk membuat kau dekat keutuhan," lanjutnya.

Mark balas tertawa, "Kau lepaskan juga rasa cinta mu kepada murid kelas satu itu, Jaebum," balasnya mengejek.

" _Well_ , jika memang itu cara terbaik dari sekian cara yang menyesatkan, akan kulakukan," jawab Jaebum, mengindikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Mark menyeringai, " _I like your mind_."

"Aku berpikir, maka dari itu aku ada," ujar Jaebum balas menyeringai.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung menggigit ujung pensilnya dengan gelisah, dia berpikir—berpikir—berpikir—dan berpikir.

Memang Jinyoung berpikir apa?

Tentang pelajaran yang diterangkan didepan?

Tentang keadaan orang tuanya?

Tentang kehidupan dirinya nanti?

Tentang—

Apa?

Oh, tentang kakak kelas yang dia lihat selama tiga puluh detik dan saling bertatapan selama delapan detik.

Sungguh, itu membuat kupu-kupu berlombaan keluar dari perutnya.

Sebuah pengandaian dari kata senang.

Tetapi setelah itu, dia akan menampar dirinya sendiri, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Karena dia sadar, kakak kelas yang dia maksud adalah kakak kelas yang berjenis kelamin sama seperti nya.

Bahasa mudah nya, dia terancam menjadi _gay_.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum bukanlah orang yang selalu pintar di berbagai bidang akademik, walau begitu dia tetap berusaha untuk selalu bisa di bidang akademik tersebut.

Sialnya, hari ini adalah salah satu dari sekian ratus hari keburukannya.

Seperti ini contohnya.

Jaebum mendapatkan tugas dua kali lipat karena salah mengerjakan tugas—ada murid-murid lain yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Jikalau kalian ingin tahu, tugas di pelajaran ini sangatlah banyak, sangat-sangat sial jika harus mengerjakan dengan dua kali lipat. Sebenarnya jika orang itu teliti, soal dari tugas pengganti dengan tugas sebelum nya sama, hanya berbeda angka.

" _Well_ , selamat mengerjakan 150 soal matematika, Jaebum," dukung Mark, dia menepuk sekali punggung Jaebum—yang Jaebum sendiri tengah membeku dengan wajah bodoh sambil memegang kertas-kertas soal itu.

Dengan kejam kembali, Mark menusuk ujung pensil runcing miliknya dengan keras ke lengan Jaebum.

"AAAARRGGHHH,"

Jaebum berteriak, keras, sampai membuat Bae saenim yang di depan berbalik, sampai membuat satu kelas hening, menatap bingung Jaebum.

"Apa ada masalah dengan tugas yang saya berikan sampai kau berteriak di kelas saya, Im Jaebum-ssi?" pertanyaan dingin keluar dari wanita yang memasuki umur 30 itu.

Jaebum tersadar, dia menatap sinis Mark—sang pelaku yang membuat ia berteriak—yang dengan santainya memainkan pensil—benda yang membuat dia kesakitan!

"Im Jaebum-ssi," Bae saenim kembali memanggil.

Jaebum menoleh, menatap datar guru nya itu.

"Tidak ada masalah, saenim, hanya membuat otak saya bagaikan benang kusut, apalagi mendengar penjelasan anda sekarang, oh, ditambah dengan wujud anda di depan kelas sekarang."

"Im Jaebum-ssi, keluar dari kelas saya, sekarang."

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung mendesah berat, dia dikeluarkan dari kelas karena ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran didepannya.

Ini sungguh menjengkelkan.

Ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Ini semua gara-gara kakak kelas yang mengancam dirinya menjadi seorang _gay_.

Jinyoung padahal sangat yakin, kemarin dia masih bisa teransang karena goyangan pinggul erotis seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja lihat, atau masih mimpi basah dengan seorang wanita beberapa waktu lalu.

Jinyoung sangat yakin!

Tapi—apa sekarang masih?

Lagi pula tadi hanyalah tatapan, bukan gerakan erotis dan lain sebagainya.

Dia itu lelaki tulen!

Camkan itu baik-baik!

Tapi—kenapa hanya delapan detik saling menatap itu, membuat Jinyoung seperti tersengat listrik bertenaga tinggi? Seakan membuat dia ingin mati, dan ditambah jutaan kupu-kupu berlomba-lomba keluar dari perutnya—sebuah mengandaian dari perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

Sebuah rasa yang baru ia rasakan selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup.

Kenapa ya?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Jinyoung—ck, pantas saja guru yang mengajar dikelas Jinyoung mengeluarkan Jinyoung dari kelasnya. Lihat! Bahkan Jinyoung termenung di koridor, tetap berjalan walau tidak melihat kedepan.

Bisa saja Jinyoung tertabrak orang lain atau dinding koridor jika ia tidak hati-hati—

 **BRUK.**

"Aw—"

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum tersenyum senang, dia biarkan tangannya meregangkan badan, memanaskan otot kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk di kursi pelajar itu.

Tapi sepertinya Jaebum harus membuat perhitungan dengan sahabatnya itu, berani-berani nya dia membuat Jaebum teriak—mempermalukan nya lagi didalam kelas.

Jika di pikir-pikir, ini sudah dua kali dalam sehari.

Jaebum akan berpikir kembali tentang me-traktir selama sebulan kepada sahabat nya itu.

Sepertinya Jaebum terlalu banyak berpikir, hingga dia tidak melihat jalan koridor yang sepi itu.

 **BRUK.**

"Aw—"

Jaebum tidak terjatuh, dia hanya mundur beberapa senti. Jaebum tidak mengeluarkan suara ringisan, jadi, siapa yang mengeluarkan suara itu?

Mata tajamnya terbuka sedikit, lalu melebar.

Sialan, kenapa ada Park Jinyoung di depannya?! Tengah terduduk dengan kaki sedikit mengangkang—sialan—sialan—sialan—sialan.

Jaebum berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

Jika dilihat kembali, Jaebum dapat melihat adik kelas incaran nya juga menatap kaget kearah dirinya.

"Sun—sunbae," Jinyoung langsung berdiri, dia menepuk-nepuk pantatnya sebentar, menyingkirkan debu.

"Maaf," Jaebum hanya mengucapkan satu kata, dengan wajah datar, dengan nada datar—berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya sekarang.

Jika di ingat, ini adalah percakapan pertamma—singkat antara Jaebum dan Jinyoung!

"Aku juga minta maaf, sunbae—" Jinyong melirik ke arah _name-tag_ kakak kelasnya, "Jaebum sunbae, tadi aku melamun …"

Jaebum mengangguk singkat, dia lalu kembali berjalan dengan gaya anak b-boy.

Sialan sekali, padahal dalam hatinya dia ingin segera melompat dari atas gedung dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya—'AKU CINTA PADAMU, PARK JINYOUNG,'—menggelikan.

Jinyoung terdiam, dia berbalik, melihat ke arah kakak kelas yang mengapa ada di koridor di saat jam pelajaran? Mengapa ada di koridor saat otak nya dipenuhi oleh kakak kelas itu sendiri?

Sepertinya pertanyaan pertama sudah terjawab karena kau juga mengapa ada di koridor, Jinyoung.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung mendesah frustasi.

Dia berada di dalam apertement nya, sedang mencoba menonton ulang video _biru_ untuk kembali menguji ketertarikan seksualnya.

Sial nya, dia sama sekali tidak teransang sepersen pun.

Sial nya, ini sudah video ke lima puluh yang ia punya, yang terakhir yang ia punya.

Jinyoung menunduk, mencoba berpikir ulang.

Mengapa hanya delapan detik itu, kakak kelas itu bisa merubah ketertarikan seksual nya?

Eh tapi—mengapa kakak kelas itu menatap nya dengan serius hingga dia berbalik dan menatap balik selama delapan detik itu?

Delapan detik yang sungguh lama.

Delapan detik yang sungguh membuat hati nya berdegum kencang.

Delapan detik sialan yang membuat ketertarikan seksual nya berubah.

"Angka delapan sialan."

Cibir Jinyoung.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum menguap.

Mark menatap datar.

Nora—kucing Jaebum, ikut menguap.

Sungguh, membosankan.

"Jikau hanya mengundang ku ke rumah mu untuk melihat adegan kau menguap bersama kucing kesayangan mu, lebih baik aku berada di sungai kotor mencari emas," ucap Mark dengan nada mengejek.

Jaebum menggelengkan kepala, dia membuka mulutnya, "Aku mengundang mu kesini hanya untuk berdiskusi sebentar, _bule_ ," balas Jaebum dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh, lalu apa topik diskusi kita, tuan Im," balas Mark datar.

Keduanya saling memandang, seperti bertukar pikiran melewati mata datar mereka.

"Jadi, seperti itu," Mark tertawa geli, "tidak kusangka."

"Tidak kusangka—pantat mu," Jaebum memutar bola matanya bosan, "tapi memang itu yang terjadi."

"Sudah saling berbicara, silahkan kau dekati, lalu—boom—akhirnya kalian hidup bahagia selamanya," ujar Mark, seperti membacakan dongeng bualan yang selalu berakhir bahagia itu.

"Masalahnya," Jaebum memeluk kucing nya dengan penuh sayang, "kau tahu sendiri, 'kan?"

"Sifat pengecut mu saat berada di depannya?" Mark kembali tertawa mengejek, "singkirkan ego mu, jikau ingin cepat-cepat ke-frustasian mu berakhir, tuan Im."

Jaebum tidak membalas, dia terlalu sibuk mengelus bulu abu-abu kucing nya itu.

"Oh lihat, sepertinya penjelasan ku ada benar nya juga, manusia idiot," cibir Mark.

"Melakukan tidak semudah hanya mengatakan nya saja, bro," ujar Jaebum.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Jackson menatap bingung teman nya itu.

Mengapa sedari tadi pagi dia terus mengeluh, bahkan wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

Setengah tahun berteman dengan Jinyoung, Jackson bisa langsung tahu karakter pemuda rantauan ini.

"Bro," Jackson menepuk bahu Jinyoung, dia menduduk kan pantat nya di kursi depan temannya itu.

"Apa?" Jinyoung menyahut malas.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, ya," tebak Jackson, dia menyengir, "kalau kau butuh tempat, aku bisa mendengarkan dengan baik, bro."

Jinyoung menatap diam teman nya itu, tapi dia menggeleng, "Tidak Jack, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa di ceritakan dengan mudah," ujar Jinyoung.

Jackson mengangguk, dipikirannya langsung muncul—Jinyoung punya masalah keluarga.

Jinyoung terdiam, dia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja, membiarkan dahinya tertekan, membuat poni nya berantakan.

Dia hanya butuh menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya masih kabur itu.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum menyerut pensil nya dengan penuh nafsu—dalam artian itu adalah kasar-cepat-terburu-buru-dsb—seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Lagi-lagi, Mark hanya menatap datar Jaebum.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Mark, cukup penasaran dengan tingkah absurd sahabatnya itu.

Jaebum meniup ujung pensil itu dengan bangga, memperlihatkan kepada Mark betapa tajam nya pensil itu.

"Iya tuan Im, itu adalah pensil yang baru kau selesai raut, ada masalah?" komentar Mark datar.

Jaebum menyeringai sebentar ke arah Mark, namun akhirnya kembali datar dan menaruh kembali di atas meja.

"Jangan bilang kau akan balas dendam seperti yang aku lakukan kemarin, tuan Im," lanjut Mark.

Jaebum mendelik, "Sayangnya, aku tidak sejahat itu, itu ku gunakan untuk menulis kok, bukan untuk menusuk tangan rapuh itu," cibir Jaebum.

"Oh,"—Mark.

"Sebuah ke anehan kau hanya berbicara satu kata setelah aku ejek, Tuan," komentar Jaebum, dia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur sebentar.

"Malas," balas Mark, dia memilih membuka catatan nya, contoh anak rajin.

Jaebum yang melihat itu hanya mencibir, sok-sok sekali sahabat triplek satu nya ini.

 **-0o0-**

Iya, Jinyoung sudah memutuskan.

Untuk kembali menjadi normal—dalam artian, dia akan kembali menyukai wanita, dia masih ingin membanggakan kedua orang tuanya dengan menjadi normal, bukan _gay_.

Maka dari itu, Jinyoung membujuk salah satu teman nya di kelas—Dowoon untuk membagikan video _biru_ terbaru sebanyak yang ia punya.

Jangan salah sangka, dengan wajah polos itu, Dowoon adalah maniak video _biru_ , bahkan koleksi nya melebihi yang Jinyoung punya.

Sungguh membanggakan Jinyoung mempunyai teman seperti Dowoon.

 _Don't judge book by cover._

Jinyoung sangat mendukung kalimat itu.

"Ini, Jin," Dowoon memberi sebuah _flashdisk_ berisi belasan video biru dengan durasi panjang itu, "jikau menonton nya semalam ini, walau hanya satu—tiga video, ku yakin kau tidak bisa masuk sekolah besoknya," kekeh Dowoon dengan suara berat nya.

Jinyoung tersenyum, " _Thanks_ bro, kau penyelamat ku."

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum tersenyum tipis, dia berjalan di koridor, berjalan lurus—membiarkan wanita-wanita berteriak bagai tidak ada hari esok karena melihat sosok tampan melewati jalan mereka.

Jaebum sudah memutuskan, untuk melakukan pendekatan secara samar kepada adik kelas incarannya itu.

 **Rencana A, bagian pertama—dia akan bertanya dengan topik biasa.**

Jaebum kembali tersenyum, saat menemukan adik kelas incarannya itu sedang menatap datar lapangan didepannya—adik kelas incarannya itu sendiri tengah duduk di kursi taman sebelah lapang.

Dengan santai— _cool_ , Jaebum berjalan mendekati adik kelas itu, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah adik kelas itu dengan seenaknya. Membuat adik kelas itu terkaget—karena orang macam apa yang duduk disebelahnya dengan seenaknya?!

"Oh—oh, sunbae …" adik kelas itu mencicit, lalu berusaha kembali fokus ke lapang depannya.

"Ya," Jaebum membalas pelan, "siapa nama mu?" Jaebum mengajukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah ia tahu, menggelikan.

Adik kelas itu terdiam sebentar, "Park—Jinyoung, iya Park Jinyoung," jawab adik kelas itu.

"Hm," Jaebum hanya berguman, mata tajam nya tidak menatap wajah adik kelas incarannya, malah mata tajam nya menatap lapangan dengan bosan.

"Ad—ada apa sunbae berada disini?" tanya Jinyoung, terbata-bata—karena sosok yang ingin dia hindari mau bagaimana pun itu malah dengan seenaknya duduk disebelah dirinya.

"Menonton _game_? Ya," Jaebum mengangguk, "kau sendiri?"

"Menunggu teman ku—" suara Jinyoung terputus, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "dia sangat suka olahraga."

"Kau sendiri?" kembali, Jaebum bertanya.

Jinyoung mengeryit, "Aku biasa saja, sunbae."

Jaebum kembali mengangguk, di otaknya dia sedang berpikir, pertanyaan apa lagi yang diajukan, untuk sekedar membuang waktu dan melakukan pendekatan samar.

Sungguh ini adahal hal terbodoh yang Jaebum lakukan selama ia hidup.

"Sunbae—" Jinyoung memanggil, matanya melirik sebentar.

 **Rencana A, bagian kedua—lakukan pendekatan samar dengan pelan-pelan, jangan terlalu terburu-buru, jika obyek yang tanpa sengaja malah melakukan pendekatan juga, tanggapi.**

"Hm?" Jaebum menyahut dengan berguman.

"Teman ku sudah kembali," Jinyoung menunjuk Jackson yang tengah berlari ke arah ia dan Jaebum, "mau ke kantin bersama?"

"Jinyoung—eh, ada sunbae?" Jackson mengeryit.

"Boleh," Jaebum menyahut, dia melirik sebentar Jackson, "kau—em—siapa?"

"Wang Jackson imnida!" Jackson membalas dengan semangat, tubuhnya ia tegapkan bagai seorang tentara militer.

"Oh iya, Jackson—Jinyoung," Jaebum mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Hey, Jackson—dan em—sunbae, ayo kita ke kantin."

 **-0o0-**

Mark tertawa terbahak, mendengar secara singkat apa yang baru di alami Jaebum tadi—tentunya Mark memaksa Jaebum untuk menceritakannya.

"Lucu sekali kisah hidup mu, tuan idiot," ejek Mark, dia masih tertawa.

"Sekali lagi kau tertawa, akan ku masukkan paku kedalam kerongkongan mu, Mark Tuan," ujar Jaebum datar, menyeruput _tea's_ dengan datar.

"Seperti kau bisa saja," Mark tidak peduli, dia sudah tahu tabiat sahabatnya, "sungguh, rencana konyol mu sangat brilian."

"Sebuah ide yang kata mu itu brilian, kau awali dengan pengucapan—rencana koyol, wahai Mark Tuan," cibir Jaebum.

"Itu pujian, jikau ingin tahu," Mark terkekeh, dia begitu puas dengan hiburan yang diberikan sahabatnya ini—sungguh, Mark Tuan sangat kejam!

"Lihat saja nanti akhir cerita ku seperti apa, Tuan," ucap Jaebum menyeringai.

"Aku sangat-sangat menunggu, jangan membuat harapan palsu kepada penggemar cerita mu, tuan Im."

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung menghela nafas, sudah lima video _biru_ ia tonton, dan itu memakan waktu semalaman penuh, jangan lupa durasi tiap video tidak lah singkat seperti biasanya, bisa dikatakan lima video _biru_ ini menghabiskan waktu dua belas jam lebih—membuat dia tidak bisa berangkat sekolah.

Sial nya, lima video _biru_ yang sebenarnya sangat-sangat-sangat _hot_ itu tidak membuat ia tertarik, bahkan teransang sedikitpun tidak.

"Dowoon bukan penyelamatku," desis Jinyoung, dia biarkan kepalanya tertumpu di bantal yang berada di lantai, tangan nya memegang handphone—tadi dia baru saja memberi pesan kepada Jackson untuk ijin tidak sekolah.

Jinyoung kembali berpikir, siapa gerangan yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari semua rasa frustasi itu.

Cukup lama—tidak, sangat lama Jinyoung berpikir.

Jinyoung langsung bangkit, dengan wajah kacau, namun kilatan matanya dia bisa langsung menemukan sesuatu.

Orang yang bisa membuat dirinya kembali hanyalah satu orang—

Yaitu dirinya sendiri.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum menguap.

Dia tidak bernafsu untuk belajar hari ini.

Menyesal sudah dia datang pagi-pagi tapi adik kelas incaran nya tidak masuk.

Menyedihkan.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, apa gerangan yang membuat adik kelas incarannya itu tidak masuk sekolah.

Sakit kah?

Ada sesuatu yang menimpa nya kah?

Atau—lebih dramatisnya lagi, adik kelas incarannya itu mati?!

Jaebum memukulkan kepalanya ke atas meja saat berpikir negatif seperti itu.

Tetapi setelah itu, dia berpikir.

Jinyoung adalah tipe anak yang rajin—tidak seperti dirinya, pasti jika Jinyoung tidak masuk sekolah, berarti ada hal yang menimpa dirinya—baik itu adalah hal baik, atau buruk.

Dasar, belum menjadi kekasih saja, Jinyoung sudah membuat Jaebum khawatir setengah mati.

Di kepalanya, ada rencana untuk membolos sekolah kembali—hanya untuk menemui sang obyek pembuat dirinya merasakan apa yang namanya mencinta.

 **-0o0-**

 **Ting—Tong—**

 **Tok—Tok—Tok—**

 **Ting—Tong—**

 **Tok—Tok—Tok**

Dengan teratur, bunyi bel dan ketukan terdengar, membuat Jinyoung yang tengah tertidur tidak elit di ruang tengah apertement yang sangat berantakan itu terganggu.

"Siapa—" Jinyoung mengguman, mengangkat bantal yang berada dibawah kepalanya, lalu ia taruh di atas kepala untuk menyingkirkan bunyi menganggu itu.

 **Ting—Tong—**

 **Tok—Tok—Tok—**

 **Ting—Tong—**

 **Tok—Tok—Tok**

"SIAPAAA," Jinyoung berteriak dengan suara seraknya, dengan keadaan setengah tidur-setengah bangun, dia menghampiri pintu depan, dengan wajah kusut, rambut berantakan, baju dan celana—juga berantakan—yang membuka sedikit bagian tubuhnya, dia membuka pintu itu.

 **Cklek—**

Keduanya terdiam.

Jinyoung masih _blank_ dengan sesuatu yang didepan nya, mengingat dia baru saja bangun tidur dan tentunya masih dalam keadaan tidak sepenuhnya bangun.

Sedangkan orang yang didepan Jinyoung—dan pintu itu … juga _blank_ , karena penampilan Jinyoung sendiri.

Lima menit kemudian, baru Jinyoung membelakkan matanya—ia sadar.

"HUAAAAAA!"

 **BRAK.**

Pintu di tutup dengan di banting oleh sang pemilik dari dalam—meninggalkan sesosok manusia idiot di depan pintu yang menutup mukanya—yang memerah.

"Sialan kau Park Jinyoung—"

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung _kelabakan_ , dia segera mengganti baju nya, mencuci mukanya, membersihkan sedikit beberapa bagian di rumah nya—ia bisa saja membersihkan seluruhnya, tapi dia tidak ingin tamu nya itu menunggu terlalu lama.

Lalu akhirnya, Jinyoung membuka pintu depan dengan tergesa-gesa. Menampilkan sosok nya yang tengah menunggu dengan sabar.

"J—Jaebum sunbae, maaf lama menunggu!" ucap Jinyoung, menundukkan badannya 45°.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf telah menganggu mu," balas Jaebum, ia sengaja tidak menatap Jinyoung—jika terus seperti itu, dia akan menerkam Jinyoung tanpa sadar—jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Ada apa Jaebum sunbae datang ke tempat tinggal ku …?" tanya Jinyoung cukup penasaran, dia baru saja mengambil dua gelas air bening dari dapur kecil nya.

Jaebum berpikir sebentar, "Menengok mu …? Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Jinyoung melirik jam sesaat, "Disaat kegiatan sekolah berlangsung?! Kau hebat—sunbae," puji Jinyoung, karena untuk membolos dan kabur dari sekolah membutuhkan tenaga ektra untuk memanjat pagar belakang sekolah yang sangat tinggi itu.

"Itu keahlian ku sejak dulu," Jaebum berkata dengan cuek, dia memperhatikan sekeliling—memperhatikan tempat tinggal adik kelas incarannya.

Jinyoung menunduk malu, karena bagaimana pun tempat tinggal nya itu berantakan—walau tidak seberantakan tadi …

"Untuk ukuran lelaki seperti mu, tempat ini cukup rapi," ucap Jaebum, memangut-mangut.

Jinyoung tertawa dalam hati, berkata bahwa sebenarnya jika tadi dia tidak tertidur karena terlalu banyak berpikir, pasti tempat ini lebih rapi.

"Terima kasih sunbae," balas Jinyoung.

"Oh ya, aku kesini untuk menanyakan keadaan mu, mengapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Jaebum.

Jinyoung sedikit bingung—dan baru menyadari, mengapa sunbae nya ini bisa tahu ia tidak masuk dan tahu letak tempat tinggal nya?

"Aku—sedikit tidak enak badan," jawab Jinyoung ragu, "dan sunbae, dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggal ku?" tanya Jinyoung sangat penasaran.

Jaebum tersentak, mengumpat dalam hati, mengumpat—dia seenaknya masuk ke tempat tinggal adik kelas incarannya dengan seenaknya, tidak memikirkan resiko kedepan.

Benar kata Mark, dia menjadi manusia idiot.

"Aku bertanya dari guru piket," jawab Jaebum datar.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung kembali termenung.

Setelah kepulangan Jaebum dari apertement nya, dia banyak termenung.

Mempertanyakan ketertarikan seksual nya.

Ini sungguh mejengkelkan.

Ini sungguh sangat sial.

Jinyoung ingin terus menyangkal nya.

Jinyoung ingin—kembali normal.

Walau di dalam lubuk nya terdalam, dia tidak menyesal telah berubahnya ketertarikan seksualnya.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum menutup telinganya, mendengarkan tawa cempreng dari sahabatnya ini bisa membuat gendang telinga pecah.

Bukan tanpa alasan Mark tertawa lepas seperti itu—atau tertawa mengejek itu. Karena—sungguh! Hal yang dilakukan adalah hal terkonyol! Konyol sekali—tanpa basa basi kabur dari sekolah, mendatangi apertement sang obyek—yang Jaebum tahu setelah hasil menguntit seharian beberapa tempo lalu. Menanyakan keadaan nya—

Sungguh, itu hal terkonyol yang Mark ketahui dari diri Jaebum yang sangat berbeda jauh.

"Sudah puas tertawa nya, Mark Tuan?" tanya Jaebum dengan sinis, dia menatap kucing nya kasihan karena tidak melapisi telinga nya dengan sesuatu barang peredam suara, karena—bagaimanapun tawa Mark tadi adalah polusi udara dan lagi pendengaran kucing sangat lah tajam, sangat marah lah jikalau kucing kesayangannya menjadi tuli karena tawa keras Mark tadi.

"Tidak," Mark menjawab singkat, dia masih menahan tawa, "kau benar-benar menghibur ku."

"Sesungguhnya aku bingung, siapa manusia idiot disini," mata Jaebum memincing, "aku baru mengatakan satu kalimat dan kau langsung tertawa—mengerikan."

"'Aku tadi membolos,' itu cukup membuat ku menarik kesimpulan panjang, tuan Im," tukas Mark, "tentang kau ke apertement Jinyoung atau sebagainya, ini benar-benar lucu."

"Lain kali aku hanya akan mengatakan satu kata, supaya kau tidak mengerti," Jaebum membalas dingin, dia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Mark yang masih terkikik.

"Oh ya Jae—" Mark memanggil, tentu saja Jaebum langsung berbalik, "ku sarankan kau untuk bergerak cepat."

Jaebum terpikir sebentar, "Tergantung."

 **-0o0-**

Singkatnya, dari saling bertatapan selama delapan detik itu, Jaebum semakin berani mendekatkan diri dengan adik kelas incarannya itu, sedangkan Jinyoung sendiri semakin ragu akan ketertarikan seksualnya—benar atau salah?

Orang-orang melihat kedekatan mereka hanyalah sebatas kakak kelas dan adik kelas, karena jika mendengar perbincangan mereka tidak jauh dari kata pelajaran ataupun sekolah.

Ya, di mulut mereka memang berbicara seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan pembicaraan dengan tatap mata—dengan Jaebum yang menunjukkan dirinya sedang merasakan mencinta, dan Jinyoung yang masih ragu dengan ketertarikan seksualnya.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung yang awalnya hanya meragukan ketertarikan seksualnya, kini meragukan kerja otak nya yang selama ini ia banggakan.

Kemana kerja otak yang selalu menemani dia disaat dilanda bingung.

Kemana kerja otak yang selalu menemani dia disaat keadaan terjepit.

Kemana kerja otak yang selalu menemani dia disaat semuanya adalah jalan buntu.

Otak yang selalu bekerja siang dan malam.

Kemana?! Di saat ia kebingungan—frustasi setengah mati, kerja otak itu seperti menghilang.

Jinyoung terdiam, mengabaikan kebingungan tidak berguna nya tadi. Memikirkan hal lain.

Jika dihitung, ini sudah dua bulan sejak ia merasakan tatapan tajam itu selama delapan detik yang begitu lama.

Itu berarti, sudah dua bulan ia dan kakak kelasnya itu lumayan dekat.

Jinyoung jadi bingung sendiri, ini seperti jalan yang memang harus ia lewati—tidak ada jalan lain.

Tidak, masih ada jalan lain.

Jika Jinyoung ingin semuanya kembali, masih ada jalan lain.

Yaitu, dengan menjauh dari kakak kelas itu sendiri.

Diri nya yang membuat ia berubah, dan ia lah yang harus membuat dirinya berubah kembali.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum memutar pensil malas, lalu kadang ia menusuknya keatas meja, lalu memutarnya kembali—dan menusuknya kembali di atas meja—yang kebetulan ada jari Mark disana.

"Kau gila, ini menyakitkan!" Mark dengan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari atas meja, menghindar dari hujan pensil tajam itu.

Jaebum menyeringai, namun kembali terdiam-datar menatap lurus keluar.

Mark mendengus, "Apa lagi?"

"Entah," jawab Jaebum singkat, "aku hanya merasakan keanehan."

Mark tidak menjawab, dia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku.

"Tuan," Jaebum memanggil, Mark sendiri tidak bereaksi, "aku merasa dua bulan ini sia-sia."

"Oh, delapan bulan yang sia-sia," tanggap Mark datar, "setengah tahun menunggu, dua bulan mendekati dengan rencana-konyol-mu itu, dan sekarang dalam beberapa menit kau sudah bilang sia-sia," lanjutnya.

Jaebum terdiam, sibuk berpikir.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku memilih untuk menjauh dari adik kelas itu," ujar Mark, "karena—kau tahu sendiri, 'kan?"

Jaebum mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu …"

Kedua nya terdiam, membiarkan kebisingan kelas menemani mereka.

"Aku—" mulut Jaebum terbuka, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Mark yang mendengarkan hanya melirik.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku," ujar Jaebum, tatapan mata nya menajam, "setelah itu—"

 **-0o0-**

Seperti biasa, Jinyoung menunggu di pinggir lapang, menunggu Jackson—walau sebenarnya Jinyoung benci menunggu, tapi dia seperti sudah biasa, apalagi sekarang dia ada teman bicara—biasanya …

Jinyoung melirik ke sebelah nya, yang biasanya itu di tempati oleh kakak kelas itu. Kemudian Jinyoung menggeleng cepat, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh, bukan kah bagus jika kakak kelas itu tidak datang?

Tapi … rasanya ada yang berbeda …

Semakin dia ingin menjauh, semakin dia ingin terikat.

Oh Park Jinyoung, kau benar-benar sudah menjadi _gay_?!

 **-0o0-**

Jackson memandang teman nya aneh.

Sudah dari pagi—tidak, sudah sejak lama dia merasakan keanehan temannya ini.

Apa masalahnya belum selesai?

Jackson semakin mengeryit, melihat temannya hanya terdiam tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa Park?"

Jinyoung melirik sebentar, lalu kembali termenung.

Jackson berdecak, "Lebih baik habiskan makanan mu lalu terserah kau kembali memasang wajah bodoh itu."

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Aku tidak nafsu—tiba-tiba," tangannya mendorong pelan makanan miliknya, "buat mu saja."

Jackson dengan mata berbinar langsung merampas makanan yang diberikan kepadanya itu, dan melanjutkan mari-memakan-makanan-gratis-dan-tidak-gratis, lupa dengan kepeduliannya tadi kepada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung masih diam, menatap malas suasana kantin yang membuat ia muak.

Sesungguhnya dia tidak menyukai suasana ramai—disaat ia sedang dalam _mode-mood_ buruk.

Aneh juga dia seperti ini, biasanya dia bisa mengendalikan keadaan diri dengan baik.

Jadi—istirahat kali ini membosan kan, hanya mempunyai tontonan Jackson-memakan-makanan-kantin-dengan-lahap.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum tersenyum tipis—tipis sekali.

Suasana koridor ramai, berbondong-bondong murid kembali ke rumah, menuju kekasih kekal mereka—kasur.

Sedangkan Jaebum juga terus berjalan cepat, menerobos arus yang padat itu. Setelah keluar dari koridor yang panas, Jaebum menunggu di gerbang. Ngomong-ngomong Mark sendiri masih ada urusan di dalam sekolah.

Jaebum kembali tersenyum tipis, saat dia melihat adik kelas incarannya keluar dari koridor panas—sendirian. Tumben.

"Jinyoung—"

Serius, Jaebum melihat pundak adik kelas incarannya itu tegang karena panggilan tiba-tiba dari dirinya.

Jinyoung hanya melirik Jaebum.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, sekalian kita—pulang bersama?"

 **-0o0-**

Jika dia punya kekuatan waktu, yang di inginkan Jinyoung adalah mengembalikan waktu ke sekolah, dan ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Jackson melakukan kegiatan klub nya dari pada harus berdua dengan kakak kelas yang tengah harus ia hindari ini.

Tetapi jika di pikir-pikir, mengapa juga ya kakak kelasnya ini mengajaknya bicara—pasti sesuatu yang serius, karena biasanya yang Jinyoung tahu, kakak kelas nya ini jikalau mau berbicara, pasti langsung, tidak perlu meminta ijin.

Apa—yang akan di bicarakan kakak kelas nya ini?

Langkah Jinyoung ikut terhenti saat melihat Jaebum berada tiga meter didepannya, sedikit kaget karena Jinyoung selama perjalanan hanya terpaku pada pikirannya saja.

"Jinyoung—" Jaebum berdeham, matanya menatap ke arah lain sejenak, lalu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menatap dalam Jinyoung yang masih terdiam.

"Sudah delapan bulan …" Jaebum menggantungkan kalimatnya, "aku menyukai seseorang."

Muka Jinyoung mengerut, ekspresi mukanya entah mengapa tidak senang.

Tapi … itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik, setelah itu Jinyoung kembali tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Cukup lama memang," Jaebum berpikir, menentukan kata-kata yang tepat, "tapi akhirnya dengan segala sifat pengecutku, aku bisa dekat dengan ia."

Jinyoung masih diam.

Jaebum semakin menatap dalam Jinyoung, namun kali ini tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai mu, Park Jinyoung. Sebagai seorang lelaki."

 **-0o0-**

"Jack, aku izin tidak masuk sekolah."

' _Kenapa lagi kau? Tidak tidur karena menonton video biru mu, Park Jinyoung-ssi?'_

"Tidak. Intinya aku izin tidak masuk sekolah, sudah ya."

' _Park Jinyoung-ssi, kau harus menjelaskan—'_

 **Piip—**

Jinyoung langsung mematikan handphone nya langsung, dan melemparnya ke arah kasur lipatnya. Kaki nya melangkah ke ruang tengah, tangan nya meraih remote televise.

Jika dilihat baik-baik, tampang Jinyoung sangat kusut, bahkan ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya.

Jinyoung memukul kepalanya, "Berhenti memikirkan hal tidak penting, Jinyoung," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jinyoung mendesah pelan, lalu menutup matanya. Semua kejadian kemarin seperti terus terulang di kepalanya.

Setelah Jaebum menyatakan perasaan nya, keheningan menyapa mereka selama sepuluh menit. Lalu Jinyoung tertawa keras, dan berkata kepada Jaebum jangan membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu. Namun Jaebum hanya tersenyum, cukup lama diam, membiarkan Jinyoung tertawa geli karena lelucon—pernyataan perasaan Jaebum kepadanya.

"Jinyoung, aku tahu ini bodoh, aku tahu—aku _gay_ , tapi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan, sebelum terlambat. Terserah kepada kau sekarang, aku tidak akan berada di dekat mu lagi, ini adalah yang terakhir kita berada di jarak kurang dari lima meter—mungkin, kau bisa pergi dari manusia hina seperti ku—karena aku adalah _gay_."

Perkataan Jaebum membuat tawa geli Jinyoung terhenti. Cukup lama kembali mereka terdiam, hingga lima belas menit tidak mengeluarkan suara, Jaebum memilih untuk pulang—meninggalkan Jinyoung yang diam membatu karena _blank_.

Sial nya, setelah itu Jinyoung terus berpikir sepanjang malam, tidak tidur sama sekali—ia tidak bisa menutup mata nya untuk terlelap, dan menjadikan—ia seperti ini, sekarang.

"Tapi bukan kah ini bagus, dengan begini menyingkirkan rasa _gay_ ku juga menjadi mudah," kata Jinyoung sendiri, lalu tertawa—menyedihkan sendirian di ruang kecil itu.

 **-0o0-**

Mark tersenyum senang, "Akhirnya sahabat ku kembali menjadi normal."

Jaebum mendelik, namun dia tetap diam, memilih untuk menyamankan posisi tangan untuk tumpuan kepalanya untuk tidur nanti.

Mark hanya mengangguk, karena ia merasa pilihan sahabatnya cukup tepat—

Tidak, maksudnya 50% tepat, 50% tidak tepat.

Tidak sepenuhnya Mark bahagia karena sahabatnya kembali menjadi pribadi yang tidak-peduli itu, tapi—ini bukan seperti Jaebum yang biasanya.

Bukan Jaebum yang dulu—yang tingkat ketidakpedulian nya itu tinggi, ataupun Jaebum yang tengah dilanda asmara cinta.

Ini adalah Jaebum yang baru, dan Mark harus kembali mengenalkan dirinya pada Jaebum yang baru itu, untuk menjinakkan kembali kucing besar hitam yang tumbuh di alam liar, sendirian.

 **-0o0-**

Munafik pada diri sendiri, apa boleh?

Mengabaikan kata hati kecil, dan memilih untuk mengikuti egonya, apa boleh?

Bersandiwara bagai aktor papan atas di lingkungan sosial—bukan di atas panggung ataupun depan kamera, apa boleh?

Membohongi diri sendiri, apa boleh?

Pertanyaan itu, terus menerus memasuki alam pikiran sadar Jinyoung, yang jujur saja—itu membuat kepala Jinyoung sakit.

Ekor matanya melirik jam di ujung ruangan, oh—jam sebelas.

Sepertinya dia berpikir terlalu lama, dia terlalu banyak bertanya.

Dia terlalu banyak—menyingkir dari kenyataan.

 **-0o0-**

Mark bukan nya menyukai Jaebum dengan perasaan khusus.

Dia menyukai Jaebum karena sifat berteman nya yang unik.

Bukan—bukan, serius, Mark tidak menyukai Jaebum, dia peduli kepada Jaebum juga karena dia adalah sahabat Jaebum.

Banyak orang yang berkata, menebak isi pikiran Jaebum sangat sulit, seperti orang lain mencoba menebak jalan pikiran Mark.

Tapi, menurut Mark, menebak isi pikiran dan jalan pikiran Jaebum sangatlah mudah, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Melalui tatapan mata, semuanya akan terjawab. Baik itu senang, sedih, kecewa, takut, marah, jatuh cinta, dan lain-lain.

Namun—kali ini Mark harus berpikir keras untuk menebak isi dan jalan pikiran Jaebum sekarang.

Jika diperhatikan, Jaebum hanya tertidur ke arah jendela selama pelajaran berlangsung, tidak ada guru yang menganggu—mungkin karena tidak mengganggu aktifitas belajar, menjadikan Jaebum tidak diusir.

Tapi—sungguh, ini membuat Mark kasihan dengan keputusan yang Jaebum ambil.

Ingat? Keputusan Jaebum untuk bertindak seperti itu kepada Jinyoung persentase nya 50 banding 50.

Sedikit rahasia, tadi malam Jaebum sedikit mabuk karena meminum dua botol soju sendirian, Mark mengetahui itu saat ia iseng-iseng ke rumah Jaebum saat pagi tadi, sekalian berangkat bersama. Tetapi Mark malah menemukan—Jaebum yang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dengan bau soju menyebar diseluruh ruangan.

Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menyadarkan Jaebum, beruntung mereka tepat waktu sampai di dalam kelas dengan keadaan Jaebum yang cukup baik dibandingkan saat pertama kali ia menemukannya.

 _Gay_ memang tidak masalah. Mark tahu itu, lagipula spesies _gay_ itu sangat sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan spesies normal di seluruh dunia.

Tetapi prepepsi orang berbeda, harus ia ingat-ingat itu.

Mark kembali melihat Jaebum yang bahunya bergetar—oh, lelaki kasar itu bisa menangis juga ternyata.

Mark kali ini hanya mendengus, memilih mengabaikan Jaebum dan fokus kepada pelajaran.

 **-0o0-**

"Lain kali kalau mau meminum soju, ajak aku," ujar Mark datar.

Jaebum mengerang kecil, tubuhnya ia gerakkan sedikit, merasa kaku dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang.

"Dimana sekarang—oh, dikelas, kapan aku disini. Soju? Aku juga meminum nya sedikit," ujar Jaebum, tatapan nya yang tajam penuh ambisi itu hanya kosong, tidak ada arti tatapan matanya sekarang.

"Oh, kuharap kau masih bisa bertahan hidup," cibir Mark, memasukkan roti yang ia beli di kantin tadi, meninggalkan sosok yang tengah tertidur sendirian di kelas dan kembali untuk membangunkan sahabatnya itu tadi.

Jaebum terkekeh datar.

Mark kembali memasang ekspresi datar andalannya, "Selamat, kau melepaskan apa yang kau ingin ikatkan didalam hidup mu."

Jaebum membalas, "Ini memang sakit—oh aku seperti wanita saja," Jaebum tertawa, tidak memperdulikan kelas yang mulai juga berisik, "tapi, aku merasa lega, Tuan, aku memang mencintai nya, tapi aku lebih mencintai diri ku sendiri, diri ku yang mencinta."

Mark kini yang terkekeh, karena mereka kembali bercakap dengan bahasa yang terbelit.

"Sebenarnya Jaebum, kau tidak butuh mengejar adik kelas itu," ucap Mark, "karena jika kau mengejarnya, maka yang muncul hanyalah jarak, dan jika kau menjauh, yang muncul adalah keterikatan."

Jaebum yang saat itu masih pusing berusaha mencerna kalimat Mark.

"Intinya," Mark menghela nafas, "kau tidak perlu membuang energi cuma-cuma untuk hal itu, sebenarnya. Tetapi semuanya sudah terjadi."

Jaebum tertawa.

"Bro, kau memang sahabatku."

"Traktir sampai minggu depan, terima kasih."

"Sialan kau Tuan!"

 **-0o0-**

Jackson menatap bingung Jinyoung, Jinyoung yang—terlihat kacau. Ini baru pertama kalinya Jackson ke tempat tinggal Jinyoung, dan jujur saja, tempat ini mengerikan.

"Aku yakin kau sedang terpuruk saat ini," desis Jackson, "karena tempat tinggal adalah cerminan dari sang pemilik sekarang—TIDAK PERLU MEMUKUL KU DENGAN SAPU, BODOH!"

Jinyoung menatap datar Jackson, tangannya yang memegang sapu ia turunkan.

"Ada apa?" Jackson gemas sendiri karena katanya Jinyoung ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang penting, tetapi malah yang ada hanyalah keheningan.

"Jackson, kau teman ku 'kan?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan datar.

Jackson mengangguk.

"Kau teman terbaik ku 'kan?"

Jackson kembali mengangguk.

"Kau pernah berjanji padaku untuk menceritakan masalah ku kapan pun 'kan?"

Jackson kembali mengangguk.

Jinyoung menghela nafas, dia bingung harus memulai dari yang mana.

"Jackson, apa pandangan mu terhadap _gay_?"

Jackson berpikir sebentar, "Itu adalah hal biasa di dunia ini, memang mengapa Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung menatap horror Jackson.

"Kau tahu, selama dua bulan ini aku terancam menjadi _gay_? Dan sekarang aku menjadi _gay_?"

Jackson tersenyum, namun hanya dua detik, wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi terkejut.

"APA?!"

 **-0o0-**

Jackson memangut dagunya mengerti, "Jadi, selama ini—Jaebum sunbae berada di dekat mu … karena itu?"

"Mungkin," jawab Jinyoung lemas, dia benar-benar buntu mencari pemecahan masalah, dan membagi kepada orang yang tepat adalah pilihannya sekarang.

"Delapan detik—lucu sekali," Jackson tertawa, "ada penelitian yang mengatakan, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terjadi ketika dua manusia saling bertatapan selama delapan detik, seperti nya itu benar," ujar Jackson.

"Penelitian sialan! Aku dendam dengan penemu teori itu! Aku benci delapan detik argh!"

Jinyoung meremas surai rambutnya frustasi.

Jackson menatap datar Jinyoung, " _Calm down_ , bro, jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang? Tetap menghindar? Atau apa?"

Jinyoung berpikir, "Itu—makanya aku memanggil mu dan bercerita karena untuk jawaban itu, Wang," ucap Jinyoung datar.

Jackson tersenyum lebar, tidak ada rasa bersalah di mukanya.

Sebuah pergantian ekspresi wajah yang cepat ya, Wang Jackson.

"Menurut ku, adalah prepepsi mu yang lebih utama, ikuti kata hati, jangan mengikuti ego yang tidak memikirkan hal lain," nasehat Jackson.

Jinyoung mengeryit.

"Kata hati mu, _your heart, heart_ ," Jackson menunjuk dada sebelah kiri, "disitu adalah keinginan mu yang sebenarnya, keinginan murni."

Jinyoung terdiam.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum mulutnya terbuka lebar, ia menguap. Di pangkuannya ada Nora—sang kucing kesayangan yang sudah ia anggap anak perempuan sendiri, yang tengah tertidur nyaman.

Jaebum melihat Nora, kucing itu begitu lucu, bulu abu halus nya bergoyang karena angin. Jaebum memutuskan untuk kedalam, tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk menggendong tubuh mungil Nora.

Ada pikiran aneh jika lebih baik Jaebum mencintai Nora saja, bukan Jinyong.

Jaebum tertawa keras dengan pemikiran itu—mana mungkin, memang Jaebum adalah pecinta kucing, tapi dia tetap mengetahui batas normal dan tidak normal.

Setelah menempatkan Nora di bantal khusus, Jaebum segera menjauh dan duduk di sofa. Memikirkan kembali hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkan, Jinyoung.

Jaebum tahu, semakin dia mencoba memikirkan Jinyoung, itu sama saja malah akan membuat jarak diantara mereka secara kasat mata.

Tetapi—semakin ia menjauh, ada dua kemungkinan, memang benar menjauh dari makhluk indah itu, atau malah menjadi dekat dengan makhluk indah itu.

Memang sebuah kalimat yang aneh disaat menjauh malah menjadi dekat. Tapi semua adalah alur kehidupan yang dirancang oleh Tuhan, manusia menyebut istilah itu menjadi; takdir.

Iya, takdir manusia.

Takdir yang manis—dan pahit.

Takdir yang harus diterima mau tidak mau.

Tetapi—takdir juga bisa di ubah, jika keyakinan kita begitu kuat.

Jaebum hanya menyeringai memikirkan itu.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung membuka mulutnya kaku, "Aku—tidak tahu."

Jackson menghela nafas berat, belum dia menanggapi jawaban Jinyoung, Jinyoung sendiri mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu hati kecil ku berbicara apa, Jack, tapi yang aku tahu—aku mencintai diriku sendiri lebih dari apapun, setelah itu baru aku mencintai orang lain—jika mungkin."

Jawaban Jinyoung membuat senyum puas tercetak di wajah Hongkong itu.

"Itu yang ku maksud sebenar nya, Park," tukas Jackson, "mencintai diri sendiri memang sangat penting, tapi kita juga memang harus mencintai orang lain juga, tetapi cinta orang lain berada satu tingkat dibawah mencintai diri sendiri—"

Jackson menahan nafasnya sebentar, "Karena cinta diri sendiri dan cinta kepada orang lain adalah satu paket yang saling melengkapi."

Jinyoung memijat pelipisnya, "Aku baru tahu kau pemakai bahasa rumit, aku tidak mengerti."

Jackson tertawa mendengar itu, "Nanti juga kau mengerti, Park."

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Jaebum tersenyum cerah.

Mark menatap ngeri.

Beberapa orang yang sudah datang ke kelas menatap takut dua obyek di ujung kelas.

Ini sangat mengerikan, karena Jaebum tersenyum cerah.

Apa dunia akan berakhir sebentar lagi? Atau apa akan ada bencana dengan bertandanya Jaebum tersenyum cerah?

Sungguh, ini mengerikan!

"Hey Jaebum, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mark masih dengan wajah ngeri nya.

Jaebum mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Oh tidak, lihat bahkan orang lain yang seharusnya berada di kelas menunggu bel masuk memilih keluar kelas, membiarkan Mark menyembuhkan Jaebum.

Sungguh, ini terdengar seperti Jaebum adalah manusia yang kerasukan!

Dengan malas, Mark dekatkan satu jari tengah ke dahi Jaebum—tunggu, jari tengah? Mark cari mati ternyata dengan seorang Im Jaebum.

"Tidak panas," desis Mark.

Mark menatap takut kearah Jaebum yang masih diam, terseyum—bahkan mata sipitnya itu ikut melengkung, membentuk _eyes smile_.

Tapi ini mengerikan, bukan menakjubkan.

"Jujur pada ku tuan Im, apa yang terjadi, kau sangat menakutkan."

Jaebum masih diam tersenyum.

Mark melirik ke arah jendela, teman-teman kelas mengintip dari jendela atau pintu kelas. Penasaran dan ketakutan dengan Jaebum yang berubah drastis itu.

"Kau tahu Mark," Jaebum membuka suara, dengan cepat semuanya membuka telinga lebar-lebar, "aku sudah menyatakan perasaan ku kepada adik kelas itu."

Semua nya langsung kaget—karena mereka baru mendengar ini. Ini akan menjadi sebuah gossip baru!

Mark menatap datar Jaebum.

"Aku sudah tahu, lalu?"

"Sepertinya aku di tolak."

"Aku mengerti, makanya kau tersenyum seperti manusia idiot," ejek Mark.

"Tidak, aku tersenyum karena aku lega."

"Tetap, itu mengerikan, hentikan senyuman mu itu atau akan ku robek muka mu, tuan Im."

 **-0o0-**

"Akhirnya kau masuk juga," Jackson mendesah lega, melihat Jinyoung didepan nya, datang seperti biasa dengan normal.

Jinyoung mengangguk diam, dia memilih untuk langsung duduk di tempat nya.

Jackson mengeryit, ia mengikuti teman nya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Jackson mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi depan, "masih terpikir yang lain?"

Jinyoung menggeleng.

"Belum mengerjakan tugas?" —Jackson.

Muka Jinyoung mengerut, lalu menggeleng kembali.

"Kau lapar?" —Jackson.

Jinyoung hanya menggeleng.

Jackson terdiam sebentar, berpikir.

"Kau takut?" tanya Jackson, dengan muka serius.

Jinyoung mengangguk kakuk.

Jackson mengerti, tentu saja Jinyoung takut—atau sedikit takut, bertemu kakak kelas itu.

"Tenang Jin," Jackson memposekan tubuh nya _hosae_ [sebuah tindakan yang sok-keren, kira-kira begitu], "ingat kata-kata dari Wang Jackson ini!"

Teman-teman kelas menatap Jackson aneh, karena posisi nya yang—ewh…

Jinyoung tertawa kecil, dia cukup terhibur.

"Aku mengerti, Jack."

 **-0o0-**

Mark benar-benar mempunyai hobi memasang wajah datar, ia bertanya dan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada sahabatnya, dia benar-benar ingin menghentikan senyum idiot dari muka sahabatnya—bukan, bukan berarti dia tidak ingin sahabatnya senang. Hanya saja—ini sangat mengerikan!

Tersenyum dari awal masuk, bahkan saat dua pelajaran juga tersenyum tanpa henti.

Jadi, Mark menyeret Jaebum ke tempat mereka biasa bolos bersama, dan memaksa menceritakan semuanya—walau dia juga sudah tahu.

"Baik, aku mengerti, tapi hentikan senyum itu, Bae saenim dan Park saenim saja sampai tidak fokus mengajar," cibir Mark.

Jaebum menggeleng, "Tidak, aku terlalu senang—lega, bukan kah sudah kukatakan sebelum nya, setelah aku menyatakan perasaan ku, aku akan tidak menganggu kehidupan nya?"

Mark mendecih, "Tapi tidak perlu seperti itu juga, idiot."

"Terima kasih atas pujian nya Tuan."

"Jaebum, kau semakin membuat ku takut, cepat hentikan senyum itu sebelum aku melemparmu di atap!"

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung menguap sebentar, di tangan nya sudah ada makanan—mereka memilih makan dulu di kantin baru ke lapangan untuk bermain sebentar. Tetapi itu hanyalah Jackson, sedangkan Jinyoung tetap duduk diam di pinggir lapangan.

Bukan—bukan nya Jinyoung tidak menyukai olahraga, dia—biasa saja sih dengan yang namanya olahraga, tetapi dia punya ketakutan tinggi akan terjadi nya cedera di tubuh nya, maka dari itu dia meminimalisir kegiatan menghasilkan cedera yang serius.

Err—walau ada satu aktifitas yang tetap Jinyoung lakukan, ia tidak memperdulikan ketakutan nya itu saat melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

Jinyoung terbayang, saat dia masih berada di kampung halaman nya. Ia mengikuti latihan _dance_ yang rata-rata tujuh belas tahun ke atas—sedangkan ia hanyalah anak kecil berusia tiga belas tahun yang menyukai _dance_.

Tidak mengerikan, malah menyenangkan, Jinyoung merindukan masa-masa itu. Tetapi sekarang dia sudah berada di ibu kota negara, meninggalkan kelompok latihan _dance_ nya di kampung halaman nya, mendapatkan kelompok _dance_ baru lagi.

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil mengingat itu—namun detik selanjutnya mukanya mengkerut.

Dia sudah cukup lama tidak mengunjungi kelompok nya itu, bagaimana kabarnya, ya?

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum menyeringai, dia memutar tubuh nya, melakukan _b-boying_ yang sangat ia bisa itu, badan nya terus bergerak lincah, menikmati _beat_ musik yang mengiringi tarian nya itu, dan kakinya terangkat keatas, tangan nya menumpu tubuhnya, menunjukkan selesainya tarian nya itu.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih," Jaebum membungkukkan badan nya, menerima tepukan tangan dari orang-orang yang memandang takjub dirinya.

"Semakin hebat dalam sebulan ini, Jaebum," seseorang datang dari kerumunan, Jaebum hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya, memakai snapback nya kembali, keringat juga mulai bercucuran.

"Hyunwoo hyung," Jaebum berucap, dia meninggalkan kerumunan yang mulai riuh kembali karena ada yang memulai perform yang lain, "ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sekalian," ujar Hyunwoo, mata nya yang sama tajam nya itu melembut.

Jaebum menggaruk tenguk nya kaku, "Selama setengah tahun ini ya hyung," Jaebum langsung menebak arah pembicaraan "aku—sibuk, kau tahu itu kan hyung."

Hyunwoo mengangguk, dia menekan tombol dan keluar lah dua kaleng minuman.

"Ini," Hyunwoo menyerahkan minuman itu kepada Jaebum, satunya lagi ia langsung membuka dan meminumnya, "padahal ada anggota baru sejak kau tidak ada."

Jaebum mengeryit, dia tetap meminum minuman nya dahulu, tapi otak nya tetap berpikir.

"Siapa hyung?"

Hyunwoo menatap ke arah sekitar, seperti mencari sesuatu, "Akhir-akhir ini dia suka tidak datang, terakhir datang aku menebak dia ada masalah."

Jaebum mengangguk, toh berarti dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli—hanya, cukup hebat saja bisa masuk kedalam komunitas mereka ini.

Jaebum hampir saja tersedak minuman karena disenggol keras oleh Hyunwoo.

"Jaebum, itu anak yang aku maksud."

Jaebum berdecak, dia hanya bisa melihat Hyunwoo tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sambil menggumankan kata maaf saat menyadari perbuatan nya tadi. Namun, mata Jaebum langsung menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Hyunwoo.

 **DEG.**

"Namanya Park Jinyoung, setahu ku dia satu sekolah dengan mu, hanya dia berada di tahun pertama."

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum merasa bodoh, karena dia sampai tidak tahu Jinyoung berada di komunitas nya.

Sebenarnya Jaebum pernah melihat Jinyoung keluar malam-malam, dengan styles yang cukup, tapi Jaebum mengabaikan hal itu, karena dia tahu—se-stalker dirinya, dia masih membuat ruang pribadi Jinyoung dan ia.

Tapi—sungguh, ini bodoh. Mengapa dia tidak tahu kalau Jinyoung berada di komunitasnya?!

Hyunwoo melihat aneh Jaebum yang hanya diam dengan raut muka kaget itu.

"Jaebum, kau kenal dia?"

Jaebum tidak menjawab, matanya masih menunjukkan kekagetan.

Hyunwoo menghela nafas, dia berdiri dari tempatnya menghampiri Jinyoung yang sedang berbincang dengan yang lain nya.

"Jinyoung," Hyunwoo memanggil, membuat perhatian Jinyoung—dan dua orang lain nya teralihkan.

"Oh—ketua," dua orang itu mengerti dan segera menyingkir menuju tempat lain membiarkan Hyunwoo berbicara dengan Jinyoung, Jinyoung sendiri bingung mengapa Hyunwoo memanggilnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jinyoung.

Hyunwoo tersenyum tipis, dia menepuk punggung Jinyoung, "Kemana saja kau dua minggu ini?"

Jinyoung tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf hyung—aku ada masalah kan—hehehe."

Hyunwoo hanya mengangguk, tangan nya mengarah ke belakang membuat Jinyoung semakin bingung.

"Ada anggota yang seperti nya belum kau kenal, dan dia baru bisa kemari dari setengah tahun ini," Hyunwoo kembali menatap Jinyoung, "tapi sepertinya kau familiar dengan dia."

Dahi Jinyoung mengerut, tidak mengerti arah topik pembicaraan ini, namun dia hanya mengangguk, mengikuti Hyunwoo dari belakang menuju mesim minuman yang berada dekat dengan tempat mereka biasa menari bebas.

 **DEG.**

Jinyoung rasanya sangat menyesal mengikuti Hyunwoo.

 **-0o0-**

Setelah perkenalan singkat, yang tentu nya mereka bersandiwara seakan baru kenal satu sama lain, lalu Hyunwoo meninggalkan mereka untuk melihat situasi yang lain. Meninggalkan mereka dengan—suasana canggung.

"Sunbae," Jinyoung membuka pembicaraan, "aku baru tahu kau—ada di sini."

Jaebum mengangguk.

Jinyoung bergerak gelisah, "Kau—bagaimana keadaan mu?"

Jaebum masih terdiam, mata tajam nya hanya menatap lurus kedepan—menatap teman-teman lain nya mulai melakukan _free-style dance_ di iringi oleh musik _beat_ dan sorakan orang-orang.

"S—sunbae …"

Jinyoung merasa tak enak.

"Kau tidak merasa jijik kepada ku, Jinyoung?"

Jaebum bicara, nada nya datar, wajah nya hampir tidak berekspresi.

Jinyoung hanya diam.

"Jujur saja," Jaebum melanjutkan, "setelah hari itu, aku merasa kacau—tapi setelah itu aku merasa lega," Jaebum tidak menyadari reaksi Jinyoung saat mendengar itu, "aku kacau, karena tidak bisa berada di dekat mu lagi, tidak bisa berbicara dengan mu lagi, tidak bisa—" Jaebum menutup mulutnya sebentar.

"Tidak bisa … memandang mu dari dekat, memandang ciptaan tuhan yang sangat indah," Jaebum tersenyum di akhir kalimat, "aku lega, karena akhirnya aku bisa mengutarakan perasaan ku pada mu, walau dengan konsekuensi yang besar, aku siap—aku lega," Jaebum menghela nafas, dia terlalu banyak bicara yang kosong, lebih baik dia pergi.

Jinyoung masih diam, semua kata yang Jaebum lontarkan sudah ia cerna baik-baik, maksud dari kata-kata itu. Tidak menyadari Jaebum yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku duluan, Jinyoung."

Baru setelah Jaebum menghilang diantara kerumunan itu, Jinyoung baru sadar kini ia sendirian di tempatnya.

Sendirian—sesuatu yang sangat Jinyoung benci, sebenarnya.

Jadi, bagaimana perasaan Jinyoung sekarang, masih 'kah ia ragu?

Jinyoung sendiri hanya diam saat kalimat itu terbesit di kepalanya, benar, bagaimana perasaan nya sekarang?

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung memandang bosan pemandangan didepan nya, sorak-sorak manusia yang haus akan _dance_ ini begitu memekak kan telinga. Padahal dia rencana awal nya mendatangi kelompok nya ini untuk _refreshing_ , tapi semua berubah saat tadi bertemu dengan Jaebum.

Ah, Jaebum.

Jinyoung menutup mata nya erat-erat saat nama itu kembali datang ke kepala nya, nama yang sedang berusaha ia singkirkan selama satu jam tadi dan dengan mudahnya datang kembali.

Tetapi Jinyoung akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan nama itu terus masuk ke kepalanya, bagai ombak besar yang menerjang pulau sepi, yang membuat pulau itu bergemuruh karena suara ombak yang saling bertabrakan. Jaebum terus masuk ke otak kosong Jinyoung, pengandaian-pengandaian terus terbuat, kemunafikan selama ini bagai angin lalu dan—sekarang Jinyoung seperti tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jaebum.

Sialan Jaebum, kau gunakan ramuan apa hingga membuat Jinyoung seperti ini.

Rasa ragu mulai muncul di permukaan.

Bagaimana jika Jaebum terus menghindar dari nya karena—Jinyoung sendiri?!

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Jaebum menguap, dia tidak banyak tidur tadi malam, setelah pulang dari komunitas nya jam satu pagi, dia baru bisa tidur di jam tiga, dan terbangun di pagi hari jam tujuh.

Rasanya dia ingin tidur saja seharian.

Mark yang melihat itu hanya memutar malas, tapi dia melihat sedikit keanehan di Jaebum.

"Oy Im," Mark memanggil, "kau habis ke tempat itu lagi?"

Jaebum mengangguk malas.

"Lalu?"

"Seperti biasa," jawab Jaebum seadanya.

Mark yang sedang tidak ingin ambil pusing hanya mengindikkan bahu tak peduli, memilih melanjutkan bermain dengan android nya.

Jaebum meringkuk—bersender di atas meja, matanya tertutup, tapi pikiran nya tersebar kemana-mana.

Park Jinyoung…

Satu nama yang bisa membuat Jaebum bagaikan orang gila, pemilik nama yang begitu manis begitu—sempurna. Lelaki yang berwajah imut—datar itu sungguh dunia Jaebum teralihkan begitu saja.

Jadi teringat saat dia iseng-iseng datang ke sekolah di hari pertama adik kelas nya itu masuk sekolah untuk ceramah penyemangat dari kepala sekolah, kelas dua libur sebenarnya saat itu kecuali yang berurusan dengan organisasi siswa, tapi ya—Jaebum hanya iseng-iseng saja, ada perasaan lain yang menyuruh dia datang ke sekolah saat itu.

Masih teringat, Jaebum saat itu duduk di bawah pohon rindang, saat itu musim semi, musim dimana semua nya akan dimulai, saat itu Jaebum hampir tertidur, karena angin yang terlalu membelai nya dengan lembut. Tetapi mata Jaebum langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar sebuah tawa—bukan, itu bukan tawa perempuan yang cempreng namun lembut, tetapi tawa khas laki-laki yang—berbeda?

Jaebum mencari sumber suara yang sudah hilang itu, dia tidak menyerah—tubuhnya berdiri, berlari pelan menelurusi koridor di depan nya—mencari obyek.

Berhasil, dia menemukan laki-laki yang cukup tinggi namun masih beberapa senti dibawah nya—melewati dia yang terdiam kaku.

Jantung nya berdegup dengan kencang, melihat sekilas laki-laki tadi melewati dirinya sambil tersenyum dan tertawa karena candaan dari teman nya. Tawa khas laki-laki, namun berbeda… seperti membawa ketenangan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit itu begitu murni, tanpa paksaan, dia melakukan itu dengan ikhlas.

Sejak saat itu, Jaebum jatuh hati kepada laki-laki yang begitu murni dalam kebaikan.

Dia tidak menyesal telah sengaja melihat keadaan sekolah pada hari itu.

Jaebum tersenyum sendiri di bangku nya mengingat masa itu. Masa yang begitu indah.

 _Love at first sight._

Sebuah kalimat konyol yang Jaebum tertawakan dulu, namun sekarang dia percaya setelah merasakan hal itu sendiri.

 **-0o0-**

Jackson terdiam, tubuh nya miring sedikit, wajahnya berkerut—berpikir keras. Sedangkan Jinyoung yang didepan nya hanya mengeryit melihat sikap Jackson.

"Kau kenapa Jack?"

"Aku merasakan hal aneh," Jackson menjawab dengan cepat, dia langsung mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jinyoung—yang sungguh itu adalah posisi ambigu! Beruntung di kelas sepi hanya ada empat orang—dia, Jackson, dan dua orang lain nya yang satunya sedang tidur dan yang satunya lagi bermain game.

" _Tell me_ , Jinyoung, apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Jackson dengan serius.

Jinyoung masih dengan wajah aneh nya menatap bingung Jackson.

"Apa maksud mu, Jack?"

"Kau dan Jaebum-sunbae," Jackson mengecilkan suaranya, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebelum itu, aku harap kau kembali dengan posisi semula, aku tidak ingin tersebar kabar angin aneh tentang kau dan aku," decak Jinyoung yang hanya di tanggapi Jackson dengan cengiran.

"Tidak ada yang special," Jinyoung memulai ceritanya, "aku ke kelompok ku tadi malam, dan—Jaebum sunbae ada di sana juga ternyata."

"APA?!"

"Jackson, ku harap kau menghilangkan sifat berlebihan mu itu," ucap Jinyoung datar, dia mengambil buku yang ada di tas nya dan memukulnya keras ke kepala Jackson.

"Hey!" Jackson mengerang tidak terima, sambil memegang kepalanya, tatapan nya kembali serius, "tapi, apa benar Jin?"

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk santai.

"Kau terlihat biasa saja."

" _Yes, I'm_ ," jawab Jinyoung cuek, "sudah lah Jack, aku ingin mengulang pelajaran sebentar, bisa kau menyingkir sebentar?"

 **-0o0-**

"Oh _man_ …" Mark mendesah kesal, "bisa kah kau bangun sekarang, aku bosan melihat nya."

Jaebum hanya bergerak untuk menyaman kan sandaran ke meja nya, telinga nya di sumbat oleh _earphone—_ walau begitu Mark tahu jika Jaebum masih mendengar dirinya.

"Kau ke kantin saja," Jaebum menyahut malas.

Mark meremas tempat minum kertas yang baru saja dia beli isi nya di kantin. Menjengkelkan.

"Im Jaebum," Mark menyeringai, "aku melihat adik kelas itu di arah jam sembilan."

Jaebum langsung bangkit, melihat ke arah jendela—dan ke arah bawah, mencari sang pujaan hati.

" _Just kidding_ ," Mark mengindikkan bahu tak peduli, lalu duduk di bangku nya, "sekarang kau bergerak, lama-lama kau bisa tua."

Jaebum menatap sangar Mark—berani-berani nya dia menjahili diri nya yang tengah membayangkan adik kelas itu!

"Apa?" Mark bertanya datar.

Jaebum tetap tidak menjawab, dia hanya mendengus dan berjalan keluar kelas, membeli sesuatu di kantin untuk penahan lapar.

Mark yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan, lalu terdengar dering dari handphone nya, ia pun langsung mengambilnya—wajah nya berubah cerah saat melihat nama di display handphoe nya.

"Youngjae~ apa kabar~"

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung mengambil sandwich, mata bulat nya masih menelusuri makanan yang didepan nya, mungkin saja ada makanan lain untuk dimakan lebih. Entah mengapa tangan nya mengambil roti coklat yang cukup besar, setelah membayarnya Jinyoung pergi ke arah meja—dia sendiri sekarang, Jackson sedang ada urusan di klub nya—dan Jinyoung tidak ingin menunggu satu jam istirahat penuh tanpa makan, kalau menunggu Jackson bertanding bola biasa sih tidak masalah.

Setelah duduk di meja yang kosong, dia mulai memakan sandwich terlebih dahulu, memakan nya dengan biasa—

Sampai matanya menatap sesosok tidak asing memasuki kantin.

Mata bulatnya terus terfokus pada sosok itu, namun mulut nya terus mengunyah dan tangan nya terus memasukkan sandwich jika yang didalam mulut habis.

Bisa dillihat sosok itu hanya membeli minuman dan ramyeon—oke, itu biasa, Jinyoung tidak peduli, tapi mengapa tangan nya terangkat dan mulutnya bergerak mengeluarkan suara memanggil sosok itu?! _Sial_ , batin Jinyoung sangat kalut setelah melakukan hal itu, apalagi melihat sosok itu mendekat kearah ia dengan raut muka bingung dan ragu.

"Ada apa—Jinyoung?"

"Duduk disini, sunbae—"

Sial—sial—sial—mengapa pita suara ini berkerja sendiri?!

Jinyoung hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Sosok itu menatap Jinyoung ragu, namun akhirnya dia duduk disana, meletakkan ramyeon yang panas itu dan minuman dingin di tangan kiri nya.

Jinyoung diam, dia melanjutkan makan nya dengan—gugup.

 _Kenapa aku terlihat seperti perempuan?!_ Umpat Jinyoung.

Kedua nya diam—ya, hanya suara kunyahan yang kadang terdengar.

Jinyoung membuka roti coklat nya—yang ternyata cukup banyak, sepertinya dia salah membeli—sial sekali.

Sosok itu menatap Jinyoung yang sepertinya ragu untuk menyantap roti coklat itu, jadi tangan sosok itu menyimpan sumpit sebentar.

"Jinyoung, kau bisa membaginya dengan ku jika kau tidak mau," ucap nya.

Jinyoung sedikit membelak, "Apa benar tidak apa-apa, Jaebum sunbae?"

Sosok itu—Jaebum hanya mengangguk, jadi Jinyoung hanya menurut, merobek kulit roti itu menjadi dua, dan membagi satu nya kepada Jaebum.

"Kalau kau tidak menghabiskan nya sendiri, mengapa kau membelinya?" pertanyaan tidak penting keluar dari mulut Jaebum, memakan langsung roti coklat itu dalam satu lahapan, dan mengambil sumpitnya—bersiap memakan ramyeon lagi.

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Entah, yang pasti aku sudah membeli nya—" jawab Jinyoung ragu.

Jaebum berguman tidak jelas, namun Jinyoung menghiraukan itu, dia melanjutkan memakan roti coklatnya dengan lambat, sedangkan Jaebum melanjutkan memakan ramyeon nya.

Sungguh datar sekali suasana kali ini.

Jinyoung melahap satu potong terakhir dengan mengunyah nya pelan, melihat Jaebum yang juga terus memakan ramyeon nya dengan tenang.

Padahal hanya satu minggu mereka tidak saling bertatap muka, tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda.

Jinyoung melihat jam dinding kantin, oh—waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis.

"Sunbae," Jinyoung memanggil, agak ragu, Jaebum sendiri hanya merespon dengan lirikan saja, "aku duluan, sudah akan masuk."

Jaebum mengangguk singkat, Jinyoung hanya langsung berdiri dan pergi.

Ini begitu datar.

Rasanya mereka sejak mengenal secara resmi tidak pernah seperti ini.

Terlalu dingin.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Jaebum merasa melanggar janji yang ia buat sendiri.

Sejak malam itu, hingga sekarang—sekarang sudah lima kali dia di dekat Jinyoung—tidak, bukan ia yang mendekat, kadang Jinyoung yang mendekat, kadang sebuah kegiatan yang membuat mereka dekat.

Ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan—ini takdir.

Di dunia ini tidak ada kata sebuah kebetulan, karena sejak dulu—di alam fana sebelum dunia, perjalanan setiap manusia sudah di susun sedemikian apik, beruntung—sial—biasa saja—dan lain sebagai nya.

Tapi—janji tetap janji! Jaebum harus memenuhi itu. Tetapi dia kadang menyeringai memikirkan hal ini.

Sahabat nya pernah berkata, 'Jika kau mengejarnya, maka yang muncul hanyalah jarak, dan jika kau menjauh, yang muncul adalah keterikatan.'

Ini kah kata-kata yang menjadi kenyataan? Entahlah, yang pasti Jaebum adalah seorang pemain yang harus bermain di cerita ini—tetapi dia tidak boleh terus terbawa arus, dia harus melawan untuk selamat. Untuk menjadikan cerita ini _happy-ending_. Untuk—cerita hidup nya.

Lalu—apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung merebahkan badan nya, hari ini begitu lelah karena banyak nya tugas kelompok yang dikerjakan, beruntung ia bisa membagi waktu dengan benar untuk kelompoknya, jika tidak—mungkin detik ini dia tidak sedang merebahkan badan di atas kasur lipatnya sambil memikirkan hal konyol ini.

Jinyoung menutup matanya, pikiran nya masih kalut, dia benar-benar pemikir—yang akan memikirkan hal-hal yang mengganggu dirinya.

Jaebum.

Sudah berapa bulan atau hari Jaebum masuk di kehidupan nya ya?

Atau …

Sudah berapa bulan atau hari ia menjadi orang yang disukai oleh Jaebum? Memang kapan ia bertemu Jaebum? Atau kapan Jaebum melihat dirinya?

Sungguh, membuat Jinyoung penasaran.

Kakak kelas yang telah membuat dia terbelok, menjadi seorang _gay_ , menjadi seorang yang cukup kacau—

Tapi Jinyoung menikmati ini, tidak pernah dia senikmat ini selain mengerjakan soal-soal membosankan itu.

Jaebum—kakak kelas itu benar-benar telah membuat hidup dia berubah.

Bolehkah ia egois—untuk menjadi _gay_ untuk Jaebum, untuk dirinya, tidak memikirkan keluarga nya yang di Jinhae itu?

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum mengeryit, melihat sebuah surat di dalam rak sepatu nya—

Oke, sebenarnya ini bukanlah sebuah keanehan, karena sudah sejak tahun pertama di sekolah ini, Jaebum pernah mendapati surat di loker sepatu nya itu, tapi—entahlah, Jaebum merasa aneh saja, apa karena sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian terakhir kali surat itu?

Jaebum melirik jam tangan nya—masih jam tujuh, dan sekolah dimulai satu jam lagi, sungguh orang yang rajin menyelipkan surat ini pagi-pagi sekali.

Tumben juga Jaebum datang ke sekolah satu jam lebih awal.

Jaebum mengindikkan bahu tidak peduli, dia mengambil surat itu dan menyimpannya di tas, lebih baik dia baca nanti—pagi ini dia ingin tidur di kelas dulu.

Jaebum, lalu apa maksudmu datang pagi-pagi?!

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung menguap, tumben sekali dia seperti ini, mata nya terlihat lelah, air mata terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, tangan nya mengusap matanya dengan malas—menghilangkan air mata yang menganggu pemandangan.

Sial, ini karena keputusan nya semalam.

Sial, ini karena dia harus membuat sebuah tulisan _cheesy_ yang sebelum nya tidak pernah ia buat.

Sial, dia hanya belajar sebentar—

Sial—sial—sial.

Jika bisa, Jinyoung ingin kembali ke tiga belas jam yang lalu!

Dimana ia, masih bimbang dengan keputusan nya.

Dimana ia, tidak memegang alat tulis dan menulis tulisan laknat itu.

Dimana ia, tidak pusing dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

Oke, ini terlalu terbelit, inti dari delapan paragraph di atas adalah Jinyoung menyesal telah membuat keputusan yang ia buat tadi malam, dengan membuat tulisan _cheesy_ yang ditunjukkan untuk seseorang.

Oh tidak, Jinyoung menutup muka nya yang memerah saat memikirkan itu—seperti seorang gadis jatuh cinta.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum menguap sebentar, dia menggaruk tenguk nya malas, wajah nya sedikit kusut. Mata tajam nya melihat sekeliling—masih baru sepuluh orang, sahabatnya saja belum datang, tumben.

Jaebum terdiam sebentar, mengumpulkan kesadaran, setelah terkumpul, dia mengambil surat yang ada di tas nya, ingin membacanya tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Jaebum melihat amplop surat itu—putih, bersih, begitu polos, di depan nya ada tulisan '재범 선배', tulisan hangul yang rapih.

Membuka nya perlahan—untuk menimbulkan kesan tersendiri didalam hati, mungkin. Jaebum membuka surat itu dengan pelan-pelan, seakan tidak ingin melukai kertas itu.

Terbuka—disana ada dua kertas, kertas biasa—dan kertas… photo?

Jaebum memilih untuk membaca kertas biasa—oh, tulisan hangul yang begitu rapih.

Membacanya perbaris, dengan penuh khidmat, kadang dia terkekeh sendiri membaca suatu kata yang _cheesy_.

Empat puluh detik sejak Jaebum memulai membaca kertas itu, matanya terbelak—kaget, membaca sebuah nama yang tertera paling bawah.

'박진영, 너와 사랑, 너와 주니어'

Dengan gemetar Jaebum meraih kertas photo yang masih berada di amplop itu—dan semakin terkejutlah ia.

Photo—Jinyoung—yang tengah menunjukkan _love_ dengan tangan nya, bisa dilihat wajah manis nya itu terlihat malu-malu.

Rasanya Jaebum ingin berteriak seaneh mungkin, sekeras mungkin—jika tidak ingat bahwa ada manusia-manusia tidak berdosa yang akan rusak organ pendengaran nya di sini—kelasnya jika ia melakukan itu.

Ini—begitu tiba-tiba.

Begitu mengejutkan.

Begitu—susah di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Ini benar-benar membuat Jaebum senang.

 **-0o0-**

Jackson memandang ngeri Jinyoung.

Jinyoung memandang imut Jackson.

"Kumohon Jackson-a~ kali ini saja~"

"Ini menjijikan Park Jinyoung! Menjauh dari ku!"

"Kumohon Jackson-a~ kau tega membuat ku seperti ini?"

Oh lihat, Jinyoung menunjukkan jurus andalannya—aegyo, untuk Jackson yang sepertinya tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan pentingnya sekarang.

Melebarkan mata, membuat mata berkaca-kaca, pipi di gembungkan, bibir di kerucutkan seperti bebek—terima kasih kepada kakak-kakak perempuan Jinyoung yang melatih Jinyoung seperti ini.

Jackson benar-benar memasang wajah yang menunjukkan sangat menjijikkan yang ia punya, karena—ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jinyoung seperti ini—menggelikan.

"Oke—berhenti Park Jinyoung—hentikan wajah menjijikan itu!" perintah Jackson keras, dia benar-benar jijik, Jinyoung tersenyum tidak bersalah, tapi dia masih memasang wajah memohon nya walau tidak se- _over_ tadi, "apa alasan mu meminta ku melakukan seperti itu?"

Jinyoung menjawab dengan spontan, "Karena aku butuh bantuan mu!"

"Perjelas."

Jinyoung berdeham sebentar, dia agak ragu—dan malu untuk menceritakan hal ini—sial, dia seperti gadis remaja…

"Aku—sudah menentukan pilihan ku," Jinyoung berkata dengan pelan, Jackson mendengar dengan seksama, "dan aku malu untuk sekedar keluar kelas, jadi aku meminta mu untuk membelikan makanan di kantin dan—mengembalikan buku menggelikan ini ke perpustakaan—dan satu lagi, jika kau bertemu dengan Jaebum-sunbae atau Mark-sunbae, jangan menjawab!" jawab Jinyoung tegas.

Jackson memutar bola matanya bosan, dia menggeleng tidak setuju, "Kau tahu sendiri aku ada _game_ sebentar lagi, dan kau memaksa ku untuk melakukan hal itu?! Kau juga tahu sendiri jarak perpustakaan dan kantin itu cukup jauh! Sekitar—sebelas kelas harus di lewati!"

Jinyoung kembali memasang wajah aegyo nya, "Maka dari itu, aku meminta tolong kepada mu, Jackson-a~ Jackie~"

Jinyoung terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang, teman-teman sekelas kadang melirik ke arah mereka dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, Jackson menutup mukanya malu, ini benar-benar—

"HENTIKAN ITU PAK JINYOUNG—OKE, AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN NYA!"

 **-0o0-**

Mark bertepuk tangan dengan wajah datar.

Jaebum tersenyum begitu lebar—dengan wajah bahagia.

"Selamat," komentar Mark, rasa penasaran nya telah terjawab mengapa dua pelajaran pertama Jaebum begitu semangat bahkan menjawab pertanyaan guru di depan—itu cukup mengerikan, sebenarnya.

Jaebum mengangguk semangat.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Mark.

Tiba-tiba kepala Jaebum tertunduk, wajah nya langsung lesu.

 _Menggelikan_ , komentar Mark dalam hati.

"Itu yang aku belum tahu … aku belum bertemu dengan dia, mungkin nanti pulang sekolah," jawab Jaebum.

Mark masih memandang Jaebum datar, dia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Jaebum, mumpung kau sudah mendapatkan kabar bahagia, aku akan mengabarkan kabar bahagia juga," ucap Mark cepat, Jaebum hanya memandang balik Mark.

"Apa?"

"Sudah dua bulan aku pacaran dengan Youngjae."

" _MOTHERFUCKER_ —"

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung berjalan cepat—kedua tangan nya memegang tali tas nya, dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang sekolah, tidak ingin bertemu seseorang—yang seharian sudah ia hindari.

Tapi sepertinya harapan harus pupus saat melihat sosok yang familiar, berdiri di gerbang sekolah dengan gagah nya.

Jinyoung menelan saliva nya takut, saat sosok itu mendekat dengan senyum kalem nya.

"Bagaimana kabar mu, Jinyoung? My Junior?"

Suara itu—mengapa sekarang bisa membuat jantung Jinyoung berdetak begitu cepat?!

"Ak—kku—ba—baikk—sajj—jaa …" suara Jinyong gemetar, dia terlalu takut dengan situasi ini.

Sosok itu tertawa geli, dia mengacak rambut Jinyoung—tidak peduli mereka berada di jalan, di lihat oleh orang-orang yang lewat.

Sosok itu masih diam tersenyum, dia menarik tangan Jinyoung untuk berjalan di sebelahnya—berjalan keluar sekolah, menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan kebingungan dari orang lain.

Jinyoung ingin mati saja!

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum membawa laki-laki manis itu di sebuah jalan—tempat ia menyatakan perasaan nya dulu, dilepaskan tangan mungil itu dari tangan nya, senyum tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya—dia begitu bahagia.

"Apa benar isi di surat itu—dari mu? Dari hati mu?" tanya Jaebum.

Jinyoung mengangguk, menunduk malu.

Jaebum semakin tersenyum, "Benarkah kau mencintai ku?"

Jinyoung mengangguk malu.

"Kau menjadi pacar ku?"

Jinyoung kembali mengangguk.

Jaebum semakin melebarkan senyum nya, dia langsung memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dari nya itu, begitu pas—nyaman—hangat—semuanya begitu terasa.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mu, Jinyoung, terima kasih—" Jaebum mengeratkan pelukan itu.

Jinyoung tersenyum, dia merasakan hal yang begitu dia cari selama ini—kehangatan dari seseorang selain keluarga nya.

"Aku juga—sunbae, mencintai mu …"

"Panggil aku hyung saja—atau sesuka mu, terserah," potong Jaebum cepat, kepalanya tenggelam dalam bahu Jinyoung, mencoba menyesap bau dari orang yang dia kasihi itu.

"Iya—hyung," Jinyoung mempertahankan senyum nya, dia juga ikut menyandar di bahu Jaebum, hangat …

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mu …" tubuh Jaebum terangkat, menatap wajah Jinyoung langsung, wajah yang begitu polos—wajah yang begitu penuh kebaikan …

Jinyoung tersenyum, melihat tingkat Jaebum yang begitu bersyukur … ya, dia juga bersyukur.

Tidak berkata, Jaebum mendekatkan dirinya, mempertemukan kedua bibir yang seperti memang di takdirkan untuk bertemu.

.

Kisah yang begitu klasik,

Kisah yang begitu penuh dengan romansa,

Berakhir dengan kebahagian dari dua tokoh utama,

 **|end with 11.677words|**

APA INI?!

Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi yang MAKSA banget ^_^

Ini Rin buat dari tanggal 25 September, dan baru selesai tanggal 19 Oktober, ckckckck padahal ya, selama seminggu setelah tanggal 25, cerita udah nyampai 6000 words, tapi terdesak-desak oleh tugas sekolah, kegiatan ex-school, pekerjaan rumah, dan lain nya.

 **Bagaimana pendapat anda?**

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari novel **Supernova: Ksatria, Putri, dan Bintang jatuh**.

Maaf banget kalau banyak typo, Rin udah berusaha meminimalisir adanya kesalahan ^_^ /bow/

Oke, Rin ga banyak bicara disini, karena terlanjur galau ga bisa ikut fanmeeting GOT7 di Indonesia tanggal 28 November nanti, cuman bisa nitip photo Jaebum dari temen RP yang deket, bwahahahahaha.

Oh ya, selamat banget-banget **GOT7 menang** di acara musik tepat nya di **The Show SBS MTV** tanggal **6 Oktober** kemarin ( **#GOT71stWIN** ) sama tanggal **14 Oktober** kemarin ( **#GOT72ndWIN** , **#IfYouDo2ndWIN** ).

Sebagai ahgase, Rin bener-bener bahagia! Walau The Show rata-rata fans nya dari China, tapi tidak apa, GOT7 udah berusaha keras! Keinginan mereka sejak lama udah terkabul! Rin bener-bener terharu :") /cries/

 **JYP is leader in Entertainment, this is REAL!**

 **Keep love GOT7 and JYP, ahgase!**

 **Mind to review, favorites, and follow?**

Oh ya, jangan tanya sequel, Rin ga yakin bisa bikin, karena ini aja udah banyak banget, tapi mungkin aja ada sequel bwahahahaha.

.

 **22.53 PM, Monday, October 19, 2015.**


End file.
